


when the dust settles

by aizensosuke



Series: Kinktober 2018 [24]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Introspection, Kinda, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, byakuya's trans in everything i write basically but i'll keep tagging it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizensosuke/pseuds/aizensosuke
Summary: byakuya and renji share a tender moment in the bath.





	when the dust settles

The bath is perhaps not the best location they could have chosen for this turn of events.

Byakuya’s breath hitches against Renji’s neck as his arms circle his lieutenant’s shoulders, fingers digging into his skin as Renji shifts against him under the water. The soap he’d added on a whim fills the air with a floral perfume not unlike cherry blossoms, the steam curling off of the water making Byakuya feel a little dizzy as he gives himself to Renji’s embrace. Every muscle in his body is utterly relaxed making him sluggish and slow, but his lieutenant seems as focused and careful as always, rough hands palming Byakuya’s bare thighs beneath the water.

“You okay, Taichou?” The room is quiet except for the labored sounds of their breathing, so the words feel louder than they are and Byakuya whimpers, pressing his face deeper against Renji’s shoulder. “We can stop if you want to. We don’t gotta do it here.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m just… Warm.” Byakuya flushes at the words, not that it’s apparent, his already rosy from how long he’s allowed himself to relax this evening.

Renji laughs softly in his ear, lips brushing against his skin as his hips come to settle between Byakuya’s parted thighs. “Tired, huh? It was a long day for everyone.”

That’s putting it mildly but Byakuya has no desire to argue right now, fingers digging into Renji’s shoulders for purchase, hands sliding against water-slick and slightly soapy skin. “It’s very difficult to convince my body that we should be moving right now.”

“Then don’t bother and let me take care of you.” The promise in Renij’s words sends a little shiver down Byakuya’s body and maybe he sinks into the water another few centimeters, his arms running over with goosebumps. “Hold onto me, I got you.”

If the rest of his clan knew that Renji was in his private bathing chamber, Byakuya can only imagine the scandal this information will cause. He thinks he doesn’t care so much anymore, not with his hands sliding over the muscled and tattooed back of the only man he feels he can explicitly trust, the only man able to look at him after their numerous battles and issues. Renji mouths at the side of his neck, his hands sliding higher to grip Byakuya’s hips and it makes Byakuya warm, too warm but it’s still good, his hips stuttering against Renji’s own.

Renji’s teeth scrape over his skin and Byakuya groans softly, nails dragging down Renji’s back when questing hands finally slip between his thighs. It’s been too  _ long _ and he wants to forget… Wants to forget about the betrayal of Soul Society, the betrayal of the captains, men he trusted and relied on in the Gotei Thirteen. He wants to forget the pain, the anguish, the blood and the fighting— Renji kisses him, halting his wandering thighs, fingers brushing over needy aroused flesh and wringing another moan from Byakuya’s throat.

“Is this okay, Taichou?” Renji’s lips brush against his with every word, his dark eyes searching Byakuya’s own, fingers brushing over his entrance. “Are you okay with this?”

“Stop asking so many questions. I’m fine.” Byakuya still has to fight the tension out of his body when Renji’s fingers slip inside, wet enough to make it almost painless, relaxed enough that it’s okay. It’s okay.  _ They _ are going to be okay. “Just… Do not take so long.”

“Trying to forget about what’s happened? Me, too.” Renji nuzzles under his jaw and Byakuya wraps his legs around Renji’s waist, wrenching him closer with what strength he has.

Aizen can only take so much away from them. He can’t take  _ this _ away from them.

Byakuya should have been more formal about things. There should have been a courtship (he would have had to turn down because of his clan) and probably a marriage (that  _ also _ would have been looked down upon by his clan) before rushing into bed with Renji— And they aren’t even in bed, for that matter. The numerous amount of bandages they needed after their battles have only been removed a few days ago, and Renji’s had come directly because Byakuya had nearly killed him in combat. And now… Here they are.

It takes no sense to Byakuya, but it must make enough sense to Renji, and that’s fine.

“I’ve got you.” Renji breathes hot over his ear as his fingers slip in deeper, touching parts of Byakuya that no one has in ages. Even Hisana had been hesitant and uncertain, afraid of hurting him, inexperienced and slow. “Hold onto me and I’ll take care of you.”

Even though he has no right to ask Renji to do such a thing for him, Byakuya feels calmer at the words, one of his hands slipping down Renji’s chest and below the water. “Allow me to return the favor, then. It’s the least I can do for you.”

Contrary to popular belief among the shinigami— which is that Byakuya’s marriage to Hisana was the only time he’s ever been intimate with another person in his life— he has some experience with men especially in his youth when he was able to get away with more. Being the head of the Kuchiki Clan is the only thing that ever slowed him down, but he remembers enough to make Renji gasp, his eyes fluttering shut as Byakuya’s fingers curl around the heavy length of his cock, hard against the palm of his hand.

Renji thrusts up into his hand and Byakuya tightens his grip, slippery because of the water, the healing oils imbued within. “Taichou, you don’t—”

“Oh, but I do.” Byakuya kisses the protest off of Renji’s lips and then kisses him properly, hand sliding up into the wet mass of Renji’s hair sticking to his skin, soaked through with the water and heavily perfumed as a result. Renji moans into his mouth, twists his fingers in deeper.

They slosh water over the side of the bath and onto the hardwood, but Byakuya hardly cares right now. Their hands brush and collide under the water as they touch each other, tongues curling together, hotter and wetter than even the bath water cloaking their bodies. Renji shifts against him, thrusting up into his grip and Byakuya groans when the movement pushes Renji between his legs, grinding against his swollen and sensitive vulva.

“Sorry.” Renji pants against his mouth and Byakuya blinks at him, still languidly stroking his cock. “Are you ready? I can wait, but—”

“No need to.” Byakuya feels his inner muscles tighten around Renji’s fingers and smiles softly when Renji’s breathing trips at the sensation. “Go ahead, Renji. I’m yours to take.”

The flurry of emotions that blur through his lieutenant’s eyes are impossible to track but Renji takes him at his sword, his fingers slipping out of Byakuya and leaving him startlingly empty for only a moment. He guides Renji to his entrance and then lets go of him, breath catching and sticking in his throat at the familiar pressure, the stretch as his body opens around Renji, inviting him deeper. Hands on his hips hold him still while Renji sheathes himself inside, his forehead dropping against Byakuya’s as they both struggle to catch their breath.

The stretch is intense. The pressure is impossible to ignore. It’s been too long since Byakuya has had anything inside of him other than his own fingers, and even then he could only reach so deep with them. Renji reaches so much deeper, bottomed out inside of him and sending little thrills of pleasure down his spine while he breathes hot over Byakuya’s lips.

“Just— I just… Need a minute.” Renji closes his eyes and Byakuya lifts a dripping hand to touch his cheek, fingers tracing over the sharp lines of his face. “Taichou…”

“Thought about this before, have you?” Byakuya teases, smiling softly when Renji’s face burns crimson for him, deeper than his flush from the bath. “Is the reality better than fantasy?”

“Yes. Gods, yes.” Renji’s hips hitch against his own and Byakuya’s throat tightens at the sensation, a half-strangled whimper leaving his lips. “I never thought you’d ever… I’m sorry, Taichou, I’m just overwhelmed right now. I can’t think.”

Byakuya laughs softly, threads his fingers through Renji’s hair and tilts his head so he can kiss Renji once more, enjoying the texture of his lips. So soft, such a contrast to the rest of the man and yet a perfect explanation of him as a person. Renji leans hungrily into the kiss and Byakuya expects it, the slide of Renji’s cock inside of him, out and then back in again. It’s torturously slow as if Renji is afraid of hurting him even now but Byakuya only kisses him, swallowing Renji’s soft sighs and gasps of pleasure, muffling his own whimpers and whines. It’s better than it has any right to be, Renji’s hands slipping back under his thighs. He shifts Byakuya’s entire body and then he’s somehow just a little deeper.

Byakuya breaks the kiss to breathe, clinging to his shoulders, shuddering while Renji takes him in slow, fluid movements that leave his limbs trembling. “Don’t stop. Do not stop.”

“I won’t unless you ask me to.” Renji presses his cheek against Byakuya’s own, fingers biting into his thighs to keep them in place, and Byakuya only presses his heels into the small of Renji’s back, keeping their bodies as close as possible.

Byakuya is embarrassed, a little, at how quickly and readily his body responds to Renji’s own, how he opens around him and takes him deep. He can’t hear anything over the water but he’s heard the slick sounds of his own arousal when he’s left to his own devices with nothing but his own fingers and can imagine that now, magnified because it’s Renji, because it’s the man he’s desired for years while keeping that secret tucked away within his own heart. Better to let Renji find someone who could properly love him back than burden him in such a way.

But Renji is here now, buried to the hilt inside of him, nosing Byakuya’s hair and whispering his title in such a reverent way— a benediction, punctuating every thrust. Byakuya’s held tight against his body not just of his own doing but from Renji’s arms around him, Renji’s hands on him, Renji’s body keeping him pressed against the wall of the bath. The pleasure only seems to magnify with each passing minute, the sweet friction of Renji’s cock inside of him firing off nerves that Byakuya hasn’t experienced such sensation from in ages.

A hand shifts beneath the water, Renji’s fingers finding where their bodies are wedded before sliding just a little higher, pressing against Byakuya’s clit until Byakuya’s head falls back on a soft cry. It’s almost too much, the added sensation and the wet slide of Renji inside of him.

“You’re close.” Renji says it with a smirk in his voice and Byakuya could punish him for that, and easily. “Taichou, let go and let me catch you. I’m right here.”

Byakuya claws at his arm and Renji is there again, kissing him, swallowing the sounds that roll off of his tongue. It’s so much, suddenly— Renji inside of him, Renji holding him, Renji eating up every desperate noise and monopolizing all of his senses until there is nothing but his lieutenant, the only man he can trust in this world.

He comes with a pitiful half-sob of a noise, his inner muscles tightening until Renji can’t move, and he can feel Renji’s completion inside of him, hear Renji’s choked groan as he goes still and tenses in Byakuya’s arms. Their bodies are still tied together when the orgasm finally passes, their hands still clinging to one another as if neither of them can bear to let go.

“If anyone sees me leave, there’s going to be questions,” Renji murmurs in his ear.

Byakuya hums thoughtfully, letting his head fall against Renji’s. “Then you should not leave. There will be talk no matter what happens. It cannot be worse than what has happened.”

Renji laughs and helps him properly clean up, wraps him in a towel and escorts him to his bedroom. When Byakuya takes his hand and draws him inside, he stays.


End file.
